


finale: dream wins

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically an AU where Punz doesnt show up, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dream SMP finale, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Minor Violence, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pandora's Vault Prison, Past Child Abuse, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream is an asshole in this /rp, everyone is sympathetic except dream, theyre best friends your honor, threats of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU of the Dream SMP finale where Punz doesn't show up and Dream wins.(Please heed the tags! Not a happy story)
Relationships: (platonic!), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	finale: dream wins

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been tormenting me with this idea ever since I saw the episode, and I'm finally getting it out. Not beta read or anything, just vagugely-structured writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this in no way is supposed to be about or reflect the real people. This is about the fictional characters they roleplay in the SMP. If the people playing these characters say they don't want these types of fics, I will take it down immediately. 
> 
> Please do not repost this or send it to any of the content creators. Thanks!
> 
> Warnings: evil Dream (rp), mild violence, blood, injury, threats of suicide, threats of torture/violence, major character death(s), child death, forced drugging, references to Tommy's exile, child abuse (Tommy and Tubbo), manipulation, severed body part(s), victim-blaming, bad ending. :)

Tubbo is saying his goodbyes and Tommy can’t quite believe it. Surely this isn’t really happening, right? Surely Punz will come through that portal any minute, or Dream will change his mind, or it’ll all turn out to be one massive practical joke, one they can all laugh at (after Tommy yells at Tubbo for ever thinking something like this would be funny, of course, because it isn’t, it’s horrible.)

\- and then Tubbo steps towards Dream, a tired smile on his face, one of acceptance, like he knew this was coming all along and followed Tommy here anyways

Dream pulls out a pair of manacles and hands them to Tubbo, jerking his head towards Tommy. “Put those on him, Tubbo.”

“Are you _serious_?” Tommy demands, shaking with anger and- and something more than that. “You bitch, you- is this not enough already? You’ve gotta chain me up too, like a fuckin’, like a _dog_?”

“Just a precaution,” Dream says with a shrug, deceptively casual.

“You know what? No.” Tommy snaps. He’s not gonna just- just roll over like he did in exile, like a _bitch_. He’s not gonna be quiet and complacent as Dream makes his best friend chain him up.

He still has the Axe of Peace.

Dream snorts. “What do you mean, ‘no’? What about this do you not understand, Tommy? You don’t have any other choice! _I_ have the power here!”

“You’re wrong,” he says. With a white-knuckled grip, Tommy lifts the axe and rests it against his own throat.

Dream and Tubbo both freeze. Tubbo’s breath hitches.

“If you want me alive so bad, then you gotta let Tubbo go, you green bitch.”

Because, despite what he said to Tubbo before they left, there's no point in any of this if he loses Tubbo. Yeah, the discs had started everything, but Tubbo was the one who was always beside him in it, always there for him, always ready to face ridiculous odds with him. ( _Not always_ , a voice in the back of his mind reminds him. It sounds suspiciously like Dream. But his exile- that was different. ~~Right?~~ Dream had manipulated both of them. And Tubbo had already made up for it, with his willingness to sacrifice himself to finally beat Dream. So now it was Tommy’s turn.)

“Tommy, _no_ ,” Tubbo murmurs. “Don’t do this.”

“Listen to Tubbo, Tommy,” Dream says. His smirk is audible and so fucking infuriating. “He’s always been the brains of your little duo. He knows how this is going to go. Drop the axe.”

“No! _This_ is how it’s gonna go! Let ‘im go, right now, or I’ll fuckin’ kill myself, and then you’ll have _no one_.”

Dream takes a step forward and he flinches back slightly, nicking his throat. He swallows, cursing himself for still being so fucking _weak_ around Dream.

“Okay, let’s think about that,” Dream replies, still sounding far too pleased, like somehow Tommy threatening to off himself hasn’t changed anything. “Let’s say I still don’t let Tubbo go. What then? You kill yourself? What does that even accomplish? Tubbo is still stuck here with me, except now I’m _pissed_. But- oh look! Someone, right there, for me to take it all out on!” Dream’s mask turns to stare at Tubbo instead. “You know, I’ve always wondered how long you can torture someone before their body gives out. It’s gotta be at least a few weeks, right? What do _you_ think, Tubbo?” Dream takes another step forward. “Any bets? What about you, Tommy? How long do you think your little sidekick would last? Days? Weeks? Months?” Another step forward. “ _Years_?”

Tommy hears a choked sob from behind him.

“You’re a monster,” he whispers. “An actual fuckin’ monster.”

And Dream has the _audacity_ to chuckle. “Maybe,” he agrees. “But who would be _more_ of a monster: me for doing it, or you for letting it happen?”

His ears are faintly ringing in the silence. The axe feels 50 kilograms heavier in his grasp. His hands are shaking so hard it’s a fucking miracle he hasn’t cut himself again.

“Drop the axe, Tommy,” Dream repeats.

Tommy drops the axe.

Both he and Tubbo flinch at the sound of it hitting the floor.

“Now, Tubbo,” Dream continues, still sounding so _nice_ , “Put those handcuffs on Tommy.”

There’s a beat of silence before Tubbo shuffles forward. His face is wet, and he won’t meet Tommy’s eyes as he slides the manacles onto Tommy’s wrists.

“Good,” Dream says, sickeningly sweet, like he’s praising an obedient pet. It makes Tommy want to scream at him, and he opens his outh to do so, but he’s interrupted.

“Tommy, I- I’m so sorry,” Tubbo whispers, still staring at the floor.

“Why are you apologizing? I should be apologizing to _you_ , I brought you into this and now Dream’s gonna- he’s gonna-”

“It’s not your fault, Tommy, it’s _mine_ , I exiled you, I gave him the disc, I-”

“No, Tommy interrupts. “Stop that. It’s not your fault, it’s _Dream’s_. Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees with a watery smile, and then they’re both pulling each other into a hug. Tommy falls into the warmth, tries not to think about how Tubbo’s about to die, about how he’ll never get a hug like this again.

“I- I love you, big man,” Tubbo says quietly.

He opens his mouth, tries to return the sentiment, but it gets caught in his throat. It feels too final, too close to _goodbye_ , and it hurts. He shuts his eyes and chokes down a sob. How are they both just- just accepting this? It feels wrong, to go against everything he’s been working for on the server like this, but- there isn’t any other choice. Dream won. Dream _won_.

Then he feels Tubbo getting yanked out of his arms, and Tommy opens his eyes just in time to watch as Dream wrenches Tubbo’s head back with one hand and lifts a blade with the other, bringing it to the boy’s exposed throat-

Tubbo’s eyes widen in surprise-

Tommy shouts and lunges forward-

Tubbo was slain by Dream using _Nightmare_

  
  
  
  


Dream messages Sam telling him to do exactly as he says, or there’s going to be a follow-up message for Tommy. Sam is horrified and furious and terrified, but he can’t let Tommy be hurt or killed because of him. So he does as Dream says and shows up at the prison, alone. He lets Dream in.

Dream enters and Sam stares in shock. Dream has TommyInnit’s limp body slung over his shoulder. They’re both soaked in blood. It’s dripping onto the floor. For a second, Sam thinks Tommy is dead too and he somehow missed the announcement, but as he watches him, he can see that the kid’s entire body is shaking and weakly fighting against Dream’s hold.

Dream holds his sword up towards Tommy and orders Sam to bring him to the main cell.

Sam keeps staring. “You killed Tubbo,” he says. He feels numb. He distantly notices how Tommy full-body twitches at his words.

“Take me to the cell,” Dream repeats, voice still far too calm.

Sam still can’t quite comprehend what Dream is saying. “You killed Tubbo,” he says again, distantly. Another spasm. “He’s- he was just a kid, and you killed him.”

“Sam, take me to the cell or I’m going to start cutting off Tommy’s fingers, Dream says, voice still calm and even like this is a normal conversation, like he isn’t drenched in child’s blood and threatening to spill more.

But it’s a clear threat, one Sam wouldn’t dare test.

He brings Dream and a still out of it Tommy through the prison. As they get closer to the center, the air grows warmer and drier with the proximity to lava. Tommy seems to regain some of his fight. He starts struggling, kicking and punching and screeching in a horribly wrecked voice. He sounds more like a wild animal than a person. It makes Sam’s chest hurt, knowing it’s because he apparently just watched his best friend lose his last life.

Dream stops and sighs. Sam watches in silent horror as he heaves Tommy off his shoulder and onto the floor, none too gently, and quickly manages to pin him down. It’s far too easy, with Tommy’s wrists chained together and complete lack of a weapon. Sam twitches forward, desperate to intervene, to help him, but Dream could easily do some serious harm to the kid in a split second, and Sam knows they wouldn’t be able to win this fight, even if Tommy was fully geared up.

Dream uses one hand to fish through his pack and pull out a potion, which he force-feeds to Tommy. After a few seconds, his struggling becomes sluggish, then fades away almost entirely. It was probably a weakness potion, Sam distantly notes as Dream hauls the kid’s body back over his shoulder. He feels sick.

“What are you doing to him?”

Dream snorts. “I think you already know.”

They get to the maximum-security cell.

“Open it up,” Dream orders.

Sam looks down at the Warden’s Key in his hand, then back at the door. He- he can’t do this. Even with Dream’s threat of hurting Tommy, he can’t bring himself to unlock the final door between Tommy and the box Dream wants to lock him in.

“Don’t get cold feet _now_ ,” Dream complains. “Unlock it or I’ll start cutting off his fingers. Do I look like I’m joking?”

Sam stares at the smiling porcelain mask as he thinks. He’s the one with the key- if he can just get out of this room, he can lock it behind him and run, get help, get as many people as he can find to help him stop Dream- but that would mean locking Tommy in here with Dream. Leaving him to be tortured.

Sam swallows. Dream seems to care about Tommy, if he’s locking him up instead of just killing him. He wants him alive. Sure, he seems more than willing to hurt him, main him even, but- regen potions do exist. And it would be better than damning him to being locked up under Dream’s mercy.

Mind made up, Sam bolts towards the door. If he can just-

Dream crashes into him from behind and knocks him onto the floor. Heart racing, he tries to scramble back up, but the combined weight of Dream’s body and full netherite armor keeps him pinned. Sam pulls out his sword, but he already knows he’s lost.

Sure enough, the struggle is embarrassingly quick. Dream has the upper hand, both metaphorically and literally, and it doesn’t take him long to disarm Sam.

“You’re so _boring_ ,” Dream sighs. _I’m so sorry Tommy,_ Sam thinks, and then Dream is bringing his sword down.

  
  


Awesamdude was slain by Dream using _Nightmare_

(Sam respawns at his house, miles away. His entire body, his essence, aches in an unfamiliar way. The spot on his back where Dream plunged in his sword throbs. Still, he gears up as quickly as possible, grabbing armor and weapons and potions, all while sending desperate messages to BadBoyHalo and Antfrost to gear up and meet him at the prison entrance. He knows neither of them are exactly fond of Tommy, but he trusts them to understand the stakes, especially after receiving the message announcing Sam’s death.

By the time he gets to the prison entrance, backup key in hand, Bad and Ant are waiting for him, but he can tell something is off. They’re both silent, looking at something near the entrance portal.

When he gets closer, he can see what it is. Three bloody, severed fingers are dangling on the wall, with a note: _DO NOT ENTER. PRISON CLOSED INDEFINITELY.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
